One Lazy and Content Morning
by AlxM
Summary: Arthur just wants one morning to lie in bed and do nothing and watch his wife sleep. Somehow, their conversation takes a turn in which they wonder if Merlin might be depressed due to his lengthy hours in the tavern. Written for my beloved SPN twin, semperfortis.


**Title** : One Lazy And Content Morning  
 **Category** : Het (Canon), Romance, Humor, Friendship  
 **Characters/Pairings** : Arthur, Gwen (Arwen), Merlin  
 **Ratings/Warnings** : K, pointless, plotless fluff, and, uh, a sudden odd turn in conversation...  
 **Summary** : Arthur just wants one morning to lie in bed and do nothing and watch his wife sleep. Somehow, their conversation takes a turn in which they wonder if Merlin might be depressed due to his lengthy hours in the tavern. Written for my beloved SPN twin, semperfortis.

* * *

 **One Lazy And Content Morning**

It was a free day for Arthur, which only ever came once in every year. But for once, the kingdom was running smoothly and he had nothing to worry about. There haven't been any magical creatures or sorcerers or bandits threatening Camelot or its forests. It was just quiet and peaceful. Therefore, he had nothing stopping him from taking this one morning to just be lazy and content on his bed and stare at his beautiful, sleeping wife.

Guinevere. Who would've thought, almost a decade ago, that one day she'd be his forever? It warmed him, made him feel like the luckiest man alive to have someone like her as his lover. She was beautiful, strong, brave, compassionate and wise. She was everything he ever wanted and needed, by his side to rule over the kingdom with. She was perfect.

Her brown curls fell over her sleeping face, and he couldn't help but move it away, giving him a clear view of her features. Her eyes closed gently, clear olive skin smoothed without the barest hint of lines. She looked peaceful and innocent, and he wished she could always be this way, awake or asleep. He knew the burden it brought, holding the weight of Camelot, being with him, what with all the beings in the world holding a grudge of some sort against him. Some of them wasn't even his fault!

He knew it took a toll on her for him to always be in the line of danger. He wished she wouldn't have had to suffer through it.

But he knew if there was anyone strong enough to take this burden, it was her.

"How long have you been staring at me?"

Her soft, amused voice, thick with sleep, shook him out of his thoughts. Her eyes were still closed, but there was a little smile on her lips. Arthur laughed and kissed her head tenderly.

"A while now," he replied, grinning, his crinkling, tender eyes conveying his love through as the blue caught on the sunlight streaming from the window, shining.

Her eyes were now open and staring back at him as she brought her hands up to his collar. "Well," she said, smiling playfully. "I'm afraid you're going to have to stop if you want to get on with your day."

Arthur's face mock-fell. "Can't we just have one day where we can lie around in bed and do nothing?"

Gwen chuckled. "I think not. Merlin's never going to let you stay in bed. You know his methods."

Arthur groaned, rolling his eyes. "For once, I actually hope he has one of those days where he disappears off to somewhere and never shows up to work."

Gwen chewed her lips. "It does make me wonder where he goes."

"Gaius always tells me he's in the tavern. But for some reason, whenever I go search for him, he's never there," Arthur pondered, his brows furrowing thoughtfully.

Silence.

"Should we be worried?" Gwen asked suddenly, her expression concerned as she looked up at him, brows knit. "I mean, if he truly does spend all his days in the tavern... then perhaps, he is depressed? He doesn't smile as much anymore either."

Arthur paused. "No. No, I'm sure he's fine," he reassured, nodding, a little uncertainly though. It did make him wonder if there was something going on with Merlin. Perhaps he should be a bit kinder to him from now on?

Gwen rested her head against his chest, his steady heartbeat thumped in her ears, and she half-thought and half-listened, just enough to calm her from her sudden anxiety for Merlin.

"I think we should ask him if he is okay," Gwen decided. Then she pulled her head away to look at him sternly. "And you should start being nicer to him!"

"I'm kinder to him than most nobles would be given his insolence!" Arthur exclaimed defensively.

Gwen smiled slightly, understanding it to be a little true, and put her head back down against his chest, feeling his arm tighten around her and letting the warmth and love of his embrace wash down on her.

She knew Arthur considered Merlin his best friend, would give up his life for him, liked him for not treating him differently due to his royalty, and actually enjoyed his witty comebacks and their banter. It was the only reason he ever allowed such 'insolence' from him. He knew he wouldn't be as tolerant and would have sacked anyone else doing the same, but for some reason, Merlin had won a large part of his heart.

But she knew Arthur also kept him around for counselling, his advice, his wisdom. He was true and good enough to see that he needed someone to tell him when he was wrong. She loved that about him.

The door busting open startled her sharply out of her thoughts, revealing Merlin to be the intruder as he came to them.

"Oh good, you're awake!" he said to Arthur, and then turned to Gwen, "Good morning, my lady!" He smiled, bowing to her with far more respect than he ever showed Arthur in all these years.

Gwen smiled at him. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Come on now! I've got your breakfasts ready on the table," Merlin announced, then bustled through the curtains in his typical, speedy manner.

 **...**

Half-way through breakfast, Gwen put down her spoon and glanced at Merlin standing beside them.

"Merlin?"

"Yes, m'lady?"

"Are you... okay?"


End file.
